


Hoops Vs. Nets

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: College Doesn't Only Bring Debt [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime Cliches, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Training Camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: The captains from both the basketball club and volleyball club playfully flirt with each other but seem to go through cliches after another. However, the ultimate misunderstanding happens when they attend a training camp together.Banzai for them cringey cliches from animes but I keep it classy.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: College Doesn't Only Bring Debt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897906
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Hoops Vs. Nets

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey y'all, I'm alive. Barely. LOL, sorry I've been super busy with work and school so I'm dying… any who, would y'all believe if I said this fanfic came to life from just the "panty" scene? It popped in my head one day at work and I really wanted to write a fic about so here it is 🤷♀️ 🤷♀️ 🤷♀️

A young woman slides open the door to one of the indoor gymnasiums before she huffs out, “Ugh! Not this again. The volleyball club is still practicing? Come on! It’s the basketball's turn!”

Her upperclassman walks in after her and pulls in the cart of basketballs. “Well there’s not much we can do about it. They’re still reconstructing the basketball courts so we have to share with them if we wanna practice.”

“But Korra!” Her underclassman immediately whines, “They’re never on schedule! They’re always mid game, I swear it’s on purpose!”

“Come on Aika, there’s nothing we can do. They have to practice too.”

“But we’re the reigning champions! We’ve been bringing home the gold trophy for years now!”

“Aika, it’s not always about the results. It’s about their enthusiasm and passion that matters and besides, they’ve been improving too. Last year they won the silver cup despite not ranked the years prior. I’ve heard they’ve had a big improvement ever since they changed captains.”

“That’s just the silver though! We’re gold!” Aika retorts with a pout before finally facing the volleyball club members and sucks in some breath before shouting, “Hurry and wrap it up volleyball club! The basketball club needs to practice!”

Korra’s brow twitches as she lets out a dry laugh. _Way to be friendly._

One of the volleyball members clicks their tongues in irritation. “Oh great. The basketball club is here. Geez, what’s up with their attitude?”

“Yeah, we’re the ones losing practice time because _we_ have to sacrifice _our_ court.”

“Not our fault that their court is being remodeled. Betchu they broke something.”

Korra face palmed with a big sigh. She made eye contact with one of the club members and gave her a remorseful smile. She seemed to have understood and gave back an understanding smile. She turns to face her teammates and her hair has one of those shampoo commercial flips by chance. As she watched intently, Korra couldn't help but notice that she had a nice long neck and impressive collarbone structure.

“Alright girls, let’s wrap it up and take the nets down.”

She has a nice voice too.

The volleyball club groaned in frustration before that same woman set her hand on her hip. “Come on, chop chop. Coach said to play nice so that’s what we’ll do. No point in crying over spilled milk, they need to practice too.”

“Urghhh, okayyy.”

“Okayyy.”

“Roger that Sami.”

Korra’s eyes narrow as she thought, _Hmm ‘Sami’_ _huh? Guess that’s her nickname…_

Not thinking too much about it, Korra turns to face the rest of her members. “Alright while they’re cleaning up let’s begin to warm up. Kuv’s running late so she's gonna make you run an extra twenty laps if we aren’t ready by the time she’s here.”

Her club mates groaned in unison.

She lets out a chuckle, “You know the drill, five laps then stretching. I’ll get into detail after you’re done warming up.”

“Yes captainnn.”

The basketball club began trickling in and started jogging around the court. Korra pitches in real quick before they get too far, “Don’t get in volley’s way. If you do, you’re gonna do an extra set of burpees.”

“Yes captain!”

Once all of her members were inside, Korra walked over onto the court. She looks at one of the volleyball members before asking, “Need some help?”

She seemed surprised, “Oh— no we’re okay thank you though.”

Korra rests her hand on her hip as she shifts her weight, “You sure?” She gave the member a slight grin, “I’m quite handy with lifting and what not.”

The club member couldn’t help but watch as Korra’s arm flex by chance. She blushes slightly before hastily answering. “I-In that case, can you help take the net down? It’s heavier than it looks.”

“Sure, with pleasure.” 

Korra nods at her before giving her club members a quick peak. When she is satisfied, she jogs over to the net and runs into the same woman who returned her smile earlier. “Hey, need a hand?” 

The woman, who she had deemed as _‘Sami’_ looks down over to her left. It looked like she was processing her sudden appearance before blinking. Meanwhile, Korra couldn’t help but think, _Whoa, she's taller than I thought…_ before subconsciously standing taller and resting her hands on her hips again, flexing it in the process.

After this _‘Sami’_ finishes her head to toe scan, she smiles. “Sure,” she nods her head towards the opposite end of the net, “Can you get the other side?”

“Consider it done,” Korra strides over to the opposite end and begins undoing the net. She follows in _‘Sami’s’_ steps before they eventually meet up in the middle. “So…” she starts off while fiddling with the net.

The woman looks over at Korra and smiles, “So…?”

Korra quickly gives her a bright grin, “I'm Korra Seaton, captain of the basketball team. I’d like to thank your club again for sharing your time and space so we can practice.”

Her smile grew slightly, “Your welcome and thanks for the hand by the way. This net is a pain sometimes.”

“Of course.”

Once the net was safely rolled up, they both carried it off to the storage room on the side of the gymnasium. While they awkwardly shifted it inside the crowded room, Korra couldn’t help herself again as she started. “Soooo…” she mutters again before giving her a side glance while whistling.

This time she chuckles, “So?”

Korra watches as a drop of sweat drips down her neck, “You mind sending the message around? To be honest, I didn’t really pay attention during the briefing so I don’t know who’s who. I heard the volley’s new captain is a hotshot but who knows,” she shrugs, “everyones always fussing about her.”

They dropped the heavy net onto the floor and the volleyball club member gave her an amused smile. “Sure.”

A moment of silence passes before one of her teammates calls out, “Korraaa! We’re done with the first step!”

Korra turns around and responds, “Got it, I'm coming.” She faces the volleyball member, “Guess I got to go now, I'll catch you later.” Pivoting around, she took a few steps forward before being stopped.

“Korra. Thanks again for the help, I’ll be sure to pass the message to my teammates. Ah, I’m the captain by the way. Asami Sato.”

Blinking, Korra gave her a surprising yet smooth grin. “Nice to meet ya then Sato, I’ll be in your care until our court is finished!” She waves farewell before jogging back to her teammates.

Asami smiles as she watches Korra return to her club mates. This was the first time they’ve met in person since the announcement and her impression of the basketball club’s captain was good. Korra seemed reasonable and hard working based on the amount she has trained. Her body was _definite_ proof of that since she was more defined than most of the other members of the club. 

“Looks like we’ll get along well…”

…

The majority of the basketball club was panting like crazy. Half of them were hardly standing and the other half was sprawled across the wooden court. Equally breathing hard, Korra wiped off her sweat with the bottom of her jersey. A few drops of sweat was dripping down her body as her toned core felt refreshed by the cool air of the night sky. 

“Alright… that’s a wrap for today’s practice. Freshmen will clean up the court while everyone else is dismissed.”

The freshmen groans and whine in disapproval.

“Aww why!”

“Captainnnn!”

“Today’s workout was extra hard though!!”

“Hey! No whining girls. As they say, no pain no gain.”

The sophomores and seniors smirk while some chuckle in victory. 

“I'm so glad I'm not a freshman anymore.”

“Yeah! Those chores were the worst!”

“Suckers!” A young sophomore says with a smug look while laughing.

That’s when Kuvira chimes in, “Freshmen, if you don’t clean up this place spotless in the next thirty minutes, you’re gonna give me a five lap around the school. Everyone else, you better run your ass over to the showers or you’re giving me a lap around the school.”

“What?!”

“You heard me. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Y-Yes ma’am!”

At that, the rest of the club members rush out of the gym while the freshmen haul ass and starts cleaning the gym. Their sneakers were squeaking against the court before Korra belched a laugh.

“And that’s why they call you the Great Uniter! Might as well and call you a dictator if you ask me.”

Kuvira gave her an innocent smirk, “Hey. If it were me, I would’ve made them run ten laps around the school. Those girls need some discipline.”

“Woah woah,” Korra raises her hands up in surrender, “I don’t want them hating me, besides…” she nudges Kuvira’s arm, “that’s why I'm cap and you’re not.”

Faking a bite, “Watch it Seaton, I know where you live and how to get in.”

“Same goes for you too Beifong, don’t make me wipe your ass in your sleep!” She raised up two fingers to her eyes before flicking them at Kuvira. “Anyways, I’m gonna go help the freshmen. You go freshen up first,” she jogs off towards the freshmen.

Kuvira shakes her head, “You’re too soft Korra!”

“Yeah yeah!” Korra mindlessly swats a wave.

The freshmen and Korra cleaned up the court in record time. By the time they all finished up, the freshmen were pretty much deceased based on their sluggish movements. Their captain places the last ball into the basket cart before looking at her team. She huffs before smiling. 

“Alright good work, you girls are dismissed. I’ll take care of the cart.”

They all groan in relief before shuffling towards the exit.

“Don’t forget to stretch. Make sure to eat a small protein snack and bananas too.”

“Yes captain…”

“Yes captainnnn.”

They drag their feet and shuffle out the door leaving Korra alone. Once Korra saw that they were all out, she rollz the cart over to the storage room. She left the cart there before grabbing one of the balls and walks back onto the court. 

She dribbled once.

She dribbled again.

Holding it firmly between her hands, Korra looks up at the hoop. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes before opening them. Lifting her hands above her head, she aims before throwing a shot. The ball flies in the air before landing inside the ring with a clean swoosh. Rubbing her neck, she walks over and picks up the ball before dribbling it back to the center. Pivoting on the soles of her feet, she dribbles the ball between her legs before throwing another shot. 

Another clean three pointer.

She repeats this a few more times and practices a few more trick shots before hearing a noise. Her shoes squeak to a stop and she grabs the ball before looking towards the door. 

“You’re still practicing cap?” A voice inquires.

Korra smiles, “And you’re still up Sato? It’s...” she looks at the clock, “it’s just past eleven.”

Asami chuckles, “It’s the best time to enjoy a midnight snack while going on a stroll.”

A brow rose, “Snack, touche, but a stroll? Here? There’s nicer places on campus besides here.”

“Mmmh…” Asami starts walking closer to Korra, “True but I saw that the lights were still on so I was curious.”

Korra holds the ball in one hand while spreading her arms open, “Well… it’s just me.”

“I can see that.”

Smiling, Korra pulls up her jersey to wipe her sweat. She smiles when she sees Asami looking at her body before starting. “So...”

“So…”

“You wanna try a shot?”

Asami blinks. She chuckles before saying, “I play volleyball, not basketball.”

“Come on… it’s fun!”

Shaking her head slightly, “Nah, I’m good.”

Korra gives her a grin with a wink, ”You’re lost then,” she quickly pivots around and throws a one handed shot. It hit the backboard before falling into the hop, scoring a point, and bounces away on the wooden court by chance, of course, the ball rolls over to Asami who shakes her head as she leans down to pick it up. 

“Show off.”

Shrugging slightly, “What can I say?”

Smiling Asami tosses it to Korra, “Say, you want to… join me for the rest of my walk?”

Korra blinks. “Sure, why not. Let me just put this away,” she jogs over and places the ball into the cart before pushing it inside the storage room. After she shuts the door, she walks back to Asami while wiping her sweat with her jersey.

Asami lets her eyes trail down Korra’s body once again before she smiles, “Shall we?”

“Let’s.”

They both walk out of the gym and Asami turns off the lights before shutting the door. It went pitch black inside when she slid the doors shut. Since Korra had the keys, she locks the door before stuffing them into her pocket.

“You wanna get a snack?” Korra asks as she gives Asami a glance.

“Sure, I’m down for it. I only had a banana earlier.”

“Then we should hit up that vending machine behind the showers. They have the best snacks.”

A brow went up as she thought to herself, _Behind the showers?_ “Sounds perfect.”

…

The sound of something hitting the bottom of the vending machine sounds off. Korra bends over and pulls out two slushies and a drink. She held her drink and one of the slushies in one hand before offering the other slushie to Asami. 

“Here.”

Asami blinks, “Isn’t that a…”

“An ice slushie pop? Yup. This is the only vending machine on campus that has it.”

“Hmm…” Asami takes it from her hand, “thanks.”

“Yup,” Korra tears the slushie open with her teeth before taking a bite.

Asami gives her a look before smiling and doing the same. “Mmm… this is actually pretty good. I didn’t know we had vending machines with slushies.”

Korra chuckles slightly, “This is the only one actually, not that many people know about it. I don’t tell most people since it’d suck if everyone came here,” taking a big bite, she kicks a small pebble on the side of the road.

This time Asami hums as they continue along the path, “You don’t tell most people huh? Why’d you tell me then?”

She stops before looking Asami in the eyes. “Mmh… good question. Well… I guess it’s because… you’re not most people?” 

Korra gives her a charming smile before finishing the rest of her slushie pop and walks ahead. Asami was somewhat surprised by her statement and felt a bit warm for some reason. Although, she quickly shrugs it off before walking after Korra’s trail.

“You know… our clubs wouldn’t be happy with this.”

“With what? This?” Korra had a smug grin as she twirls around, “We’re just having a snack and a stroll past curfew that’s all.”

Shaking her head slightly, “You know what I mean. The girls are bent on shedding blood between our clubs. Just imagine how’d they react if the captains were too… chummy.”

Korra laughs, “So we’re chummy?”

“Well…” Asami looks off to the side and thinks for a second, “we ought to start somewhere.” 

Gasping dramatically, “Captain Sato! What are you ever suggesting?”

Asami giggles, “Well…” she leans in close to Korra’s face, “you tell me…” her eyes narrow as she focuses on Korra’s lips.

“...”

Korra gulps as she follows Asami’s pale green eyes. Her eyes ended up falling onto her plump lips before her throat felt dry. She breathes some nerve wracking breaths before leaning up slowly. Then after a teasing second, Asami lips curl into a sly smile before she takes a step back. 

“Not so fast tiger, I’d like to at least go on at least a few dates first before the first kiss.”

Coming back to her senses, Korra quickly steps back as well. “Oh— s-sorry I got uh… lost in your e-eyes…”

Feeling amused, Asami smiles. “Eyes huh? Well… how about we start with exchanging numbers? It’s getting late and I should really get back before my roommate gets worried.”

“S-Sure! Yeah that sounds good.”

Korra patts herself down before pulling out her phone. They quickly exchanged contact info before a brow went up.

“You put me down as Satoski?”

“You don’t like it?”

Asami shakes her head, “No it’s just… different. In a good way though of course.”

“Cool,” she makes a smug grin, “I’ll text ya then?”

Covering her mouth with her phone, Asami smiles one last time. “Looking forward to it,” she turns around and begins swaying away but before she gets too far, she turns her head and says, “Goodnight Korra, I’ll see you around.”

Feeling like a love struck fool, Korra says back, “Night Sato, don’t stay up too late now.”

“No promises~”

…

“Alright listen up basketball and volleyball club.”

Both the teams line up accordingly on each half of the court. Of course, some of the members were glaring at each other while some were making irritated faces. There was this tense atmosphere as if a war was going to break out before the coach spoke.

“Settle down girls, you’re not gonna last long if you keep it up like this. Since you’ve been at it for two months already, it’s been decided by the higher ups that you two clubs will be having your training camps together.”

“What?!” The basketball club exclaims.

“What!” The volleyball club baffles.

“I said settle down!”

Everyone winces.

“The chairman has decided that this was an opportunity for both your clubs to develop your amicable relationships. With that said, there are certain twists that will take place during this training camp.”

“N-No way…” one of the volleyball members says.

“Hey! We don’t like this either!” A basketball member retorts.

“Well don’t expect us to—”

“ **Hey** , I said settle down. At this rate, hog monkeys are better than you children.”

You could practically see the sweat that was coming off most of everyone’s foreheads.

Asami clears her throat, “As you were saying Coach Beifong, what are these… twists you were telling us about.”

“Ah yes, that’s right Sato. First of all, your teams will be cycling off partners between your clubs.”

Korra makes a dumb founded face, “What?”

Beifong gives Korra a sharp glare for the interruption but she just shrugs it off with a small grin. Asami looks at Korra and giggles before their coach clears her throat.

“As I was saying… the chairman has decided that you two clubs will be handling separate tasks together in partners. For each task, you will be partnered with someone you haven’t been paired with before and repeat. For example, on your bus ride to camp, you will be partnered with a random member and once we get to the hotel, you will be grouped together with member at random.”

“...”

“...”

Coach Beifong sighs, “It’ll make more sense once we get there. Have your bags ready by Saturday morning. We’ll be leaving sharp in the morning at nine so don’t be late. Meeting dismissed.” 

The gymnasium is silent but you could still practically see the sparks flying.

“You better watch it volleyball club, don't get in our way.”

“Took the words out of my mouth basketball club. Don’t get cocky just cause you’ve brought back the gold a few times. This year we got Captain Asami and she’s gonna lead us to victory.”

“Hah! Well our captain can beat yours any day, any time!”

Korra’s head snaps at that statement as she thought to herself. _What? Says who?_

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Bring it on!”

They growl at each other as Asami and Korra look at each other with a blank face.

“This is gonna be…”

“Fun…”

…

“Watch it basketball club! You’re in my way!”

“Hey! We’re all going on the same bus so it doesn’t matter!”

Scratching the side of her head, Korra sighs. “Well this should be… fun.”

Her partner for the bus ride leans forward and looks her into her eyes, “What makes you say that?”

Korra juts her lips slightly before looking at her new partner. “Well…” she glances back at her teammates before making eye contact. “It’d be interesting to see Beifong throw her clipboard around.”

Her partner raises a brow.

“Ah, sorry I mean Coach Beifong uh…”

She smiles, “You can just call me Opal, it’s not your fault that they’re three Beifongs here.”

Korra starts chuckling, “True true…” they pause in front of the bus’s doors. Smiling slightly, she bows while gesturing her hand out. “After you Opal.”

Giggling happily back, “Why thank you captain.”

Korra and Opal ended up sitting in the back and after a few moments everyone was seated.

“Ah!”

“Ah.”

A basketball member clicks her tongue. “Tch, what a disaster.”

Korra’s mouth drops as she baffles in an irritated voice, “Hey! We’re on the same team! You’re my vice too, I thought we were chill Kuv?”

Kuvira’s partner laughs, “You girls sure are something,” she looks at Korra, “Hey Korra, looks like we’ll be sitting in front of you.” 

Kuvira slides in the seat first which was the spot directly in front of Korra’s.

“Hey Sato, looks like we’ll be neighbors.” Turning a one eighty, Korra starts in a flirtatious voice while grinning happily.

Kuvira immediately fakes a barf noise making Korra look like she was about to smack her vice. 

Opal quickly interrupts though. “Now now, we’re gonna be sitting together for five long ass hours so let’s get along okay?”

Korra and Kuvira glare at each other and “hmfp-ed” at the same time. They looked away before simultaneously saying, “Yeah yeah.”

This both makes Asami and Opal laugh. “I thought you two were supposed to get along.”

Sitting down with a thud, Korra nonchalantly responds. “Meh, Kuvira’s just butt hurt that I did more pull ups than her.”

“At least I can lift more weights.”

“Well I’m telling you that’s pointless. You want them quality toned muscles not weight lifting pumped ones.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Yes it does!”

They glare at each other again before “hmfp-ing” and looking in opposite directions.

Asami and Opal look at each other with a brow raised, “You two… sure are interesting.”

Opal laughs, “They’re more like sisters than me. This threatens my position as Kuvira’s cousin!”

Shaking her head, Asami finally sits down. With a sigh, she says “This is gonna be a long ride.”

…

After a long and rowdy ride, the bus finally comes to a stop.

“Finallyyy! The ride is over!!” A volleyball member sighs in relief while stretching.

“Ugh thank the spirits,” a basketball member murmurs while standing up.

Another basketball player sighs as she rests her chin on her seat while looking towards the back. “I can’t believe the cap and vice are getting along with the enemy!”

“Yeah, I’m surprised they didn’t bite each others’ heads off…”

“Hmm… if anything they look…”

“Unbelievably well together?”

“Like right out of a book or comic,” a volleyball member chimes in.

“Hmmm…”

Some of the club members from both sides were curious about the back where their captains and vice captains sat while the rest of them trickled out the bus.

“Oh man I can’t believe we have to switch partners again,” Korra says while stretching in place.

“You’re telling me. It took like almost an hour to sort in groups. I’ll be damned if we have to wait that long again,” Kuvira complains as she cracks her neck.

Asami sighs as she grabs her small travel bag, “I just can’t wait to take a shower. It’s stuffy having two clubs in one bus.”

“...” Opal remains silent as she looks back and forth between Asami and Korra. “Hmm…”

Korra leans forward and rests her arm on Asami and Kuvira’s seat. “I call dibs on the shower first.”

Asami gives Korra a sly look with a brow raised, “Hey who says there were dibs on the showers.”

Chuckling slightly, she grins back. “Then how about we go together, the more the merrier.”

“Gross. You two are gross,” gritting her teeth, Kuvira makes a grossed out expression.

Whistling innocently, Opal sneaks something into Asami's bag without anyone noticing. “Well, let’s hurry up then.” She lifts her bag over her shoulder, “We’re probably gonna have to wait another hour or so for that new partner raffle thing to happen before we’re free to do whatever.”

The three of them groan.

“Hey don’t jinx us.”

“You just jinxed us.”

Turns out, Opal was right. They ended up spending less time but still what felt like about an hour choosing different partners. The four of them ended up with completely different partners by the time they dispersed and began heading towards the hotels to find out their assigned rooms.

“Finally! We’re done,” Opal exclaims happily.

“Spirits why does it take forever to sort out partners?”

“Beats me,” Kuvira shrugs.

Asami adjusts the duffel bag on her shoulder, “Whatever, I don’t really care. I could really use that shower right about now.

“Same!”

The four of them were in the lead of the two clubs as they all walked towards the hotel.

“Coach Beifong said we just needed to check in at the front right? Everything’s ready apparently.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Wonder if they have snacks?”

“Probably. I haven’t seen a hotel without them. The only question is, are they good snacks?”

“We’ll find out in a sec.”

“Woah—” Asami trips over something, “What the…” she looks down and her mouth drops in horror.

Kuvira whistles, “Did that just fall out of Sato’s bag? Damn girl. Who are you trying to bang? Korra?”

Feeling embarrassed, Asami watched as a _very_ provocative, _sexy_ , black laced pair of panties taunted her on the pavement. Her eyebrow twitches when she sees Opal snickering in the background. That’s when it hit her, she knew her life was over as she cursed in her mind. How was she supposed to explain this? After all the pestering her underclassmen had given her throughout their practices and the bus ride… she had been bent on hell that she wasn’t dating anyone so how would one explain _that_? 

_I am so screwed. Opal, you are so_ **_fucking_ ** _dead!_

Getting back to reality, she could hear some gasps from her club members and the basketball club too. They definitely noticed that piece of provocative lingerie lying on the floor and Kuvira just had to say it belonged to her even if it didn’t. Finding herself in a predicament, she wasn’t sure what to do but she needed to to react quickly. She _needs_ to think of some excuse before she dies of embarrassment and becomes the next hot gossip of the club. No, or even worse, the whole school. She was one of the most popular students after all. Being the volleyball club’s captain and ace had its privileges and being in the spotlight wasn’t one of them. She could practically see it on the school’s gossip page now.

_Asami Sato. Volleyball club’s ace and most desired bachelorette on campus wears sexy lingerie to training camp!_

Right when she was about to open her mouth to save herself by saying who knows what, one of her fellow bus mates spoke up. It was a very familiar voice and she wasn’t sure if she was happy or shocked but that’d depend on what she had to say.

“A-Asami!” The voice cracks, “T-That’s mine! I told you to give it back last night!”

Asami’s whole body jerked in shock. Her mouth drops yet again from what she just heard as she snaps her head towards the source of the voice. 

_Oh. My. Spirits. You did not just—_

“Kyaaa!” One of her underclassmen screams, “Oh my spirits! N-No way… C-Captain Asami are you… you and Korra are- are together?!”

_Shot me now._

Korra, who was bright red, quickly power walks over and picks up that very erotic pair of panties. She for some reason thought this would save Asami some embarrassment by claiming it as her own. Though, she wasn’t really thinking it through so this was the first thing that came to mind. The thought of possible rumors spreading like a wild fire did not occur whatsoever before she reacted. 

Meanwhile, it was hard to tell but since they were close to each other for a split second, Asami noticed. Asami noticed that the tip of Korra’s ears were pink, which was kind of cute if she was being honest. If it weren’t for the situation she just dug the both of them in, it’d be one of the sweetest things anyone has done for her.

“I-I was wondering where those went!” Korra practically chirps out. 

It was almost a pitiful sight to see, Korra shoving that pair of panties which were quite lacy and quite the _lack_ of fabric.

“I-I’ve been looking for those! Y-You must’ve found them when I dropped it…” Korra continues before letting out a nervous laugh while looking like she was about to die from embarrassment. She makes brief eye contact with Asami before quickly bolting off in the direction of the hotel before she could say something.

“W-Wait!” Asami wasn’t sure why she reached out but she did… which was a total mistake since that basically confirmed that they were dating.

“Oh. My. Spirits! Captain Asami, you and Korra are dating!”

A random basketball member gasps dramatically, “N-No way!”

“I can’t believe it!”

“You’re dating the basketball’s captain!

“Oh my gosh! Our captains are dating?!”

“C-Captain Asami… I didn’t know you and Korra were…” an innocent and quiet underclassman says before blushing while looking down.

Asami felt more stressed and embarrassed than from what she’d feel in an official match. 

“I-It’s not what it looks like. T-That was…” her lips thin out into an unamused smile before she glances over at Opal who looked like she was having a hard time suppressing her laugh.

_Do I just say that it actually belongs to Korra and I happened to pick it up? Oh Raava please… they’re not gonna believe that._

“K-Korra… dropped that on the bus earlier and I was gonna give it back to her later.”

_Asami Sato. You’re an idiot._

She clears her throat, “A-Anyways! I’m gonna go on ahead… I'll meet you girls at practice.” She quickly strides off before pausing in front of Opal. She leans in to her ear to whisper, “You are so gonna pay for this.”

Opal looks away innocently and whistles, “Whatever are you talking about?”

Asami lets out a displeased groan before storming off with her duffel bag. Her face was extremely red when she entered the hotel.

“...”

She checked in without a pinch and began walking towards her room. It didn’t take her long to see Korra, who still had pinkish cheeks, at the corner of a hallway. Sighing to herself, she took a deep breath before walking over to her demise.

“Hey…”

Korra shot up before chirping out, “H-Hey!”

“...”

“...”

“I-I can explain.”

“No no!” Korra raised up her hands in surrender, “it’s okay. I don’t judge people by what they wear… even if it’s…” her cheeks flushes more, “you know…”

Asami facepalmed herself.

“S-S-S-Sorry! I-I-I wasn’t sure if these were actually yours so I couldn’t bring myself to throw them away. I-I-I uh f-figured that’d it’d be less embarrassing if they weren’t yours in that situation that I just uh…” Korra spits out clearly flustered while not making eye contact.

Sighing, Asami wanted to go die in a ditch. “A-About that… that’s uh… not mines.”

“Say wha?” Korra seemed dumbfounded, “But I thought it uh… fell out of your bag?”

A brow twitches, “Y-Yeah I guess so but Opal uh…” 

“Opal…?”

Giving up, Asami couldn’t help but smile at the silliness. “Anyways don’t worry about it, I appreciate the thought. Besides, I really don’t own any pairs like that. They’re not my style. You could’ve just tossed them out.”

Korra choked on nothing before spitting out, “N-Not your style?”

Asami blinks. _It can’t be…_

Korra was more red than before so Asami couldn’t help herself as her lips curled into a sly smirk. She purposely leans in close to Korra’s ear before whispering, “Yeah, I don’t wear flashy ones like that. It was honestly Opal’s joke.”

Twitching in place, Korra feels Asami’s breath on her ear before gulping. “O-Ohh…?! I-I see…”

Asami giggles before leaning in as close as possible without contact. “Why? You curious? I could show you later some time, hmm… let’s see, maybe after this camp is over? My arsenal isn’t too impressive at the moment.”

Yelping softly, Korra was bright red as she panics before jumping back to face Asami. She grabs her ear before sputtering out, “T-T-That’s nonsense! I-I-I’m sure you’d l-look amazing in anything!” She twitches again when she has realized what she said, “A-A-Any ways, here!” She shoves the bundled up panties into Asami’s hand, “I-I should get going! I-It’s getting late! S-See ya tomorrow! Goodnight!” At that, Korra bolts off back to her dorm room.

Feeling somewhat bashful, yet amused Asami chuckles. “It’s still evening though…”

…

Shrinking onto the dining table, Korra couldn’t take it. She was dying of embarrassment. All of the sudden, both the volleyball club and basketball club decided they were suddenly friends and have bombarded her with questions. Of course, said questions were only along the lines of… 

“Are you and Asami really dating?”

“When did you two start?”

“Who asked first?”

“Have far have you two gone?”

And et cetera.

Korra really wanted to go jump into a hole. Like sure, she and Asami have become friendly since they first met when their clubs started sharing gyms. And of course, they've both even playfully flirted with each other as well. They _were_ on friendly terms and that wasn’t a lie. Heck, they haven’t even crossed first base so you can imagine the embarrassment when someone asks you “who’s the top and who’s the bottom?”

Groaning out loud, Korra rustles her hair. _To think this all started when I picked up a damned pair of panties! When the heck did a pair of lingerie mean sex?!_

“...”

_On second thought, retract that statement._

Her lips jut forward before she mumbles to herself. “Panties don’t just mean just sex though… it’s just a piece of cloth…”

“What are you mumbling to yourself there Seaton? Hurry up and finish so we can debrief everyone on the new training regime.”

Korra didn’t bother sparing her a glance, “Shut it Kuv… you don't know what it's like to have everyone ask about your sex life.”

Kuvira smirks, “Just throw out facts then, if you do they’ll be satisfied and won’t bother you and or will get bored of the whole thing.”

Suddenly standing up right to face her vice captain, she angrily whispers, “But we aren't even dating! How do I spit out facts when we haven't even held hands let alone make it to homerun!”

“Sounds like a personal problem.”

“Hey!”

“What? Not my fault you two haven't banged.” 

“We're just friends!”

“Heh, just friends huh?”

She sat back down while puffing out her chest, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“Kuvira…” Korra glares at her intensely.

Kuvira swats her dismissively, “Hey. No point in glaring at me. You know that doesn't do shit.”

“I hate you.”

“Hate you too.”

“...”

“...”

“Ready to debrief the team yet?”

Korra let out a heavy sigh, “Yeah… let’s get it over with.”

…

Asami’s brow twitches. She was currently glaring at Opal from across the net and was still mad. Thank the spirits they were rooming with teammates from the other club. The poor first year from the basketball club… she always looked like a frightened bunny when the whole “dating scandal” was brought up. The poor soul wouldn’t dare to question the captain of another team.

“Asami!”

Snapping out of her annoyed thoughts, she quickly ran up to the net and locked onto the volleyball her teammate set to her. Briefly looking across the net, she jumps up for the spike. Then with perfect form, her eye twitches yet again making her grit her teeth. Finally at the top, Asami unleashes her wind up and practically slams the volleyball down at Opal’s face. Quickly alarmed, Opal grits her teeth and attempts to bump it. But alas, the hit was too heavy so it ricocheted off to the side making her fumble back.

“Ow ow ow…”

The rest of the club members were practically sweating in fear from their captain’s wrath. Asami didn’t seem pleased by her point and gave Opal a death glare. You could practically see the sparks flying from Asami’s annoyance before she huffs and turns around.

“O-O-Opal… w-what did you do?!!”

“Y-Yeah… c-cap’s so scary today!!”

Opal laughs dryly, “It’s complicated…” _I didn’t think she’d get this mad._

Asami is still shooting dangers as she waits for Opal’s team to serve.

“Let’s just hope I make it out of this match alive…”

Everyone on her side of the court laughed nervously. By the time practice was over, most of the club members were rushing to the showers. Opal was busy icing her arms as she groaned in the locker room.

“Sami… you’re so cruel,” Opal faked a cough as if she was dying.

Asami responds coldly, “At least you don’t have to hear people asking about your sex life left and right.” She tosses a towel into her locker.

“It was just a joke! I didn’t think Korra would pick it up.”

“Well what’d you think was gonna happen! Even if she didn’t pick it up. I'd still be dying of embarrassment! I don’t know what’s worse, all the club members asking about Korra and I’s sex life or being known as a sexy lingeriest!”

Opal sat up making ice bags drop, “Hey, you know you're attracted to Korra.”

“That has nothing to do with being a pervert who brings sexy lingerie to training camp!”

“Wellllll, Korra did technically claim it as her own so they’re not yours… you just happen to have it in your possession.”

“Urgh you're impossible Opal! I can't believe you even own something like that too.”

She shrugs, “What can I say? A woman’s got to be prepared for every situation.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Asami gave up. “I'm gonna go shower.”

“Don't have too much fun now.”

As mad as she was, Asami still went with it. “No promises.”

Thankfully for Asami by the time she made it to the showers, they were empty. She had the whole shower room to herself so it was quite refreshing. 

“Finally… some time alone.”

Taking her sweet time, Asami enjoyed a long and refreshing shower. She unwinded in peace so you can imagine the shock when someone barges into her stall.

“What the h—”

Her mouth was quickly muffled.

“Mrhh?! Kor-ra?”

“A-Asami?!!” 

Korra blushes incredibly before shushing her and leaning in closer.

“...”

“...”

“Where’d Korra go?”

“We gotta get the deeds from her tonight!”

“Tomorrow’s the last day of camp, we can’t miss this opportunity!”

Asami blinks.

“W-What about Captain Asami?”

“...”

They all shivered at the thought of asking her.

“Yeah no. Cap Asami is wayyyy more scary than Cap Korra… we should attack her sides! She’s ticklish!”

“Yeah!”

“Sounds good!”

“We must unite to get the deeds of our captains!”

“Roger that!”

After a moment, the sound of the club members trickling away faded. That’s when Korra came to another realization that she had just barged into Asami’s shower. Whispering in her shock, she started apologizing. 

“S-Shit! S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to barge in!”

Korra takes a step back and realizes she had a full view of Asami’s naked body. She blushes heavily before slapping her eyes shut, “Oh my spirits sorry!”

“I-It’s fine!” Asami blushes as she awkwardly shifts, pinned against the wall. “Not like it’s nothing you haven’t seen before so just calm down Korra.” 

They both twitched. 

“You check the lockers yet?”

“Yeah! She’s not there.”

“Maybe she sneaked out? Let’s try the dining halls next!”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“W-Wait!” Asami exclaims quietly, “Watch—”

Fumbling awkwardly, Korra curses silently. “S-Shit!”

Before either of them knew it, they somehow slipped and found themselves on the cold wet tile floor. Just imagine the confirmation that they would be giving their club members that they _were_ actually dating. What better way would there be than captioning this moment where Korra was currently on top of a very naked Asami during her shower?

“O-Oh my spirits I am so sor—”

Asami quickly covers Korra’s mouth shut by reflex when she hears a noise.

“Dang it. Where’d I put my phone?”

“I doubt it’s in the shower you dork.”

“This is the last place I recall having it though!”

“Do I even want to know why?”

“For selfies obvious hehehe.”

“Captain Seaton is gonna be livid if she finds out. Don’t you remember the locker room fiasco during the tournament?”

“Oh yeah… right…”

“Geez she chucked Kuvira’s phone in the dumpster for posting her backside on social media.”

“Kuvira almost broke the bench for that…”

They both shivered upon the recollection.

“Well… Cap does have a nice ass though.”

“That’s… true. Not gonna lie but Korra’s ass is nice and toned!”

“Anyways, let’s hurry! We need to do our daily stretches or we’re screwed for tomorrow.”

“But my phone!”

Korra swallows as she watches as droplets of water roll down Asami’s neck. They were both frozen under the shower’s faucet and Asami’s breathing seemed a bit labored as she looked off to the side with pink cheeks.

“You sure you checked all the pockets of your jersey?”

“I did! At least I think so…”

“I doubt it’s in here. Someone would've said something since only our team and the volley’s team has access. Let’s check that jersey again and ask around. I bet you it’s somewhere there.”

“Fine fine, I feel like it’s close though…”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?”

She shrugged, “Don’t know.”

“Really? Whatever, let’s just hurry.”

“Got itttt.”

After their footsteps disappear, Korra looks back down at Asami but quickly looks away. “I— uh… I—”

Asami cut her off, “D-Don’t… I get it so just get off me alright? Before someone else comes in.”

“Y-Yeah! Sounds good,” Korra quickly got off and was about to offer a hand but then immediately turns away when Asami helps herself up.

“...”

Completely red, Asami was rushing to dry herself off. Normally, she wouldn't be affected by being naked in front of another woman but for some reason, Korra had her heart racing a hundred miles. By the time she was moderately dressed, she finally had the guts to peek at Korra and spirits, that was a mistake.

Korra’s jersey was soaked all the way through and you could see her toned physique beneath that wetness. And believe her, boy oh boy it was delectable… Asami gulps before mentally slapping herself for thinking such a thought.

_Get it together Sato…_

When Korra sneezes, Asami finally snaps out of her trance and quickly speaks up. “Here, wear this.”

“Huh?”

Asami offers Korra her maroon hoodie. 

“I don’t want you catching a cold so take it.”

Korra thought about politely declining before she looked down at her clothes. Giving in, she grins before accepting her offer, “Thanks.”

“Yeah no prob and it should be long enough to cover your lower half too since… you know.” 

Korra laughs from how gross, wet and heavy all of her clothes felt. “I gotcha.”

Smiling, they both proceeded to dry themselves and after Asami was dressed, she left with dripping wet hair. Glancing at Korra struggling to put on her hoodie, she couldn’t help but muse. “So… you’re ticklish?”

Korra had one arm through her hoodie, “Only certain spots.”

“Hmm…” Asami found herself in front of Korra in seconds. She reached out to poke Korra just right when she popped her head through the hoodie’s neck hole. Simultaneously, right when Korra pokes her head through they make eye contact. A second passes before they both hear a shriek and tense up.

“Okay I’m telling you my phone is totally in the locker. It has to be--oh, oh my gosh! C-Captains!”

In horror, they both turn around.

“I-It’s not what it looks like!” Korra spits out with the hoodie half covering her body.

Asami, on the other hand, was modestly dressed with her freshly new clothes that were now slightly damp thanks to her wet hair. Honestly she didn’t really care if her classmates saw her but what really made her panic internally was the fact that Korra was in her boxer briefs and in a hoodie that obviously belonged to _her_ . The situation they were in wasn’t the greatest per say if you were trying to convince people you _weren’t_ dating.

“O-Oh boy- w-we’ll uh… j-just go right?”

“Y-Yeah that sounds good. L-Let’s check the dining hall again ahaha…”

At that, the two club members bolted away from their captains. This left Korra in a half-dressed and shocked state while Asami regretted everything.

“Ugh, not again!”

Korra finally wiggles on the hoodie properly, “What do you mean?”

“The misunderstandings, what else?”

Laughing amused, Korra straightens out the hoodie. “About us dating?”

“Yeah, that. Why must all our club mates ship us? We're just good friends…”

“I guess.”

Asami finally gives Korra a head to toe scan, “...”

Her maroon hoodie was surprisingly long on Korra so it went down just to about mid thigh. It looked like she wasn’t wearing any pants, which one could argue she wasn’t, so it looked quite… naughty.

“Well… this isn’t too bad though.”

Korra blinks.

“Well…” she playfully follows, “you could see this everyday if we were… you know.”

Asami giggles, “Gasp, are you suggesting we should date Captain Seaton?”

“I don’t know Sato, seeing how good I look in your clothes…” she looks down at her body, “It'd be a crime if I didn't wear them more often and, as far as I know, I don’t commit crimes, unless… it’s stealing people’s hearts that is.”

At that, Asami starts laughing wholeheartedly. She was practically wiping her tears as she said, “Oh my spirits, that was way too cringey Korra!”

With a lopsided grin, Korra says, “What can I say, I'm a woman of class.”

Shaking her head while making a sly yet flirtatious smile, Asami walks in front of Korra and hooks her maroon hoodie using her index finger. In the process, she pulls Korra an inch closer before saying:

“And I’m a woman who only puts on and takes off things that belong to me,” she leans in closer to Korra’s ear, “that includes my sweater too.”

Korra’s mouth drops.

“Well then… we should probably head back to our rooms before the two girls spread the news right Korra,” she gives Korra a pretty naughty look.

Feeling baffled, Korra almost growls from the way Asami said her name. “Well well Sato, looks like we’ll be in each other's care for a while.”

Asami pauses at the doorway and turns to face her, “I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Life's tiring but I hope ya cracked a smile :)


End file.
